Summer of Friends Part 1
by RedJoeyM631992
Summary: On the first day of summer, Rachel goes to Danville Park and begins making friends. Meanwhile, her pet chinchilla Ernie undergoes as a secret agent to stop teenage evil scientist Natalie Baxter, who plans to make herself more popular than anyone in the Tri-State Area. A 2nd Generation Phineas and Ferb story.


Part One: How to Make New Friends

The Imaginary World

Across a red-painted desert, 6-year-old Eddie Flynn was standing heroically while waiting for his sister. Eddie is the son of Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. He has dark hair, wearing a red shirt, orangeish shorts, and red shoes. His face is like Phineas' but with a cute boy image. He's wearing a white cape because he had the dream of being a superhero one day. He was making an epic hero pose when a voice said, "Are you ready, Eddie?" And Eddie says, "Yes, yes I am, Rachel!"

Then stepping out a dark hallway is 10-year-old Rachel Flynn, Eddie's older sister and the daughter of Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She has red hair like her father with a figure just like her mother. She also an adorable little gi...

Rachel then said to me, "Hey, I thought I made myself clear that I don't like being called that!"

Alright fine! Geez! Anyway, she wears an orange shirt with yellow ends and a yellow star on it, blue pants, blue and white Easy-Fit shoes. She carries an orange backpack with a blue enclosed white circle and the same yellow star on her shirt in the center of the white circle. She marches to Eddie and then turns to face him.

She says to him, "Now listen up Eddie because this mission is the most daring, most dangerous, and most brutal we two have ever received. Now the machines that we're going up against are very threatening, incredibly destructive, and highly intelligent."

Rachel then pulls out a poster that has an image of two different robotic bees, a yellow one and a blue one. Rachel then continues, "They're called Cybees. Cybees are cybernetic mutant bees that are from a dark hostile planet with no name. No one knows about their origin but we do know three things. One is that their tongue can reach into a person's mouth and once they got in, they'll feed on them until they die."

Eddie recited, "The Cybee's tongue can kill any person within contact if the person's mouth is open, got it. I'll be keeping my mouth shut. Besides, it's disgusting."

Rachel then continues, "That's right. Two, the stinger from a Worker Cybee can strike a person but in two way, either slash them off entirely or carefully make a point to where, create a wound, and then have that wound regenerate the skin and then transform that person into a drone." Eddie said, "Stingers can either kill or create a wound to be regenerated and transform the victim into a drone or a worker."

Rachel then continues, "Correct and Third, a Drone Cybee may have many eyes than a Worker Cybee, but they don't fly well. And fourth, They have cannons at the bottom that shoot out a sticky substances to trap its prey."

Eddie then asks Rachel, "Question, do these things like honey?"

Rachel then got confused and said to her little brother, "Honey?"

Eddie then recited, "Yeah, because bees like honey and these are cybees, so I figured..." But before he could finish, Rachel then shouted to Eddie in an annoyed way, "I get it!"

Rachel then takes off her backpack, puts it down, unzips it, opens it, puts the poster inside, and pulls out a red, orange, yellow and blue ray gun that looks like a toy with five yellow buttons and a monogram with the initials "R" and "F" with a yellow star between them. She then sets her ray gun down on the floor, zips her backpack closed, and puts it back on. She picks up her ray gun with her right hand, presses the fourth button, and slides the yellow side to get it ready. She looks up to the sky and a swarm of cybees are looking down upon her and Eddie. An Even 12 of each worker and droid cybees. The worker cybees are yellow and the droid cybees are blue. Then all the cybees swooped down in a wave of battle.

"Eddie, you prepared your superpowers for this?" She said.

Eddie then said with energy, "Yes, Yes I do." Rachel and Eddie are making their ground. All of the cybees starts raining down onto the two.

"Eddie, Remember, Keep your mouth closed at all times and watch out for those stingers." Rachel shouted to Eddie. "I'm on it!" He said, and the battle was on. Then Heavy Metal music was playing.

As Eddie uses his heat projection eyes to destroy the cybees, one of the worker cybees hit Eddie on the side and lands down on the ground. The worker cybee traps him and it begins to open its mouth and slowly coming out of it is its tongue.

Eddie then said in a determined look, "Okay, I just saw this out of a sci-fi horror movie once and I know how that person in that situation died so..."

As the worker cybee makes its target with its tongue, Eddie flies out and the worker cybee's tongue stuck in the ground, then it pulls it back up and spits out the dirt.

Eddie then continues, "I avoided that fate."

Then the worker cybee begins to charge at Eddie. He acts a little frightened. Then a blast came out and destroyed the worker cybee. Eddie turns and sees Rachel giving him a determined thumbs-up. Eddie then gives her the thumbs-up and they continue battling.

Then, one of the drone cybees' antennae rises up and starts to wiggle. Then all of the cybees' antennae are doing the same. Rachel and Eddie all stopped and looked up and seeing what's been going on with the cybees. Then all of them leave the backyard, flying up to the sky until they flew out of sight. Rachel and Eddie then look confused until a voice was heard. "Rachel"

Rachel then said, "Mom and Dad."

She then takes off her backpack, sets it down, unzips it, opens it and puts her ray gun away. She then pulls out a brown top hat that has one big gold star in front and two white stars on each side of the hat.

"Well, Eddie, time to head back into the real world." She said.

She puts the hat and Eddie grabs his hand and they are both thinking about home. Then in just seconds, they opened their eyes and they are back in the real world where the backyard is not destroyed by the cybees. Rachel and Eddie turns around and their father, Phineas, who is still an inventor, their mother, Isabella, Uncle Ferb, Aunt Candace, and Cousin Amanda are standing outside looking at them.

"Hey Dad, Mom, Uncle Ferb, Aunt Candace….." Rachel then makes a pouty face. "…Cousin Amanda." Rachel then returns to her happy face.

"Hey Kids, Whatcha Doin'? Phineas said.

Rachel said, "Oh, Me and Eddie are just battling cybees in our own backyard but they left already before you, Mom, Uncle Ferb, Aunt Candace, and…" ; as she makes a pouty face; "Cousin Amanda..."; then goes back to her normal happy face, "…showed up".

Phineas then said, "That's Nice, Rachel."

Isabella then said to them, "You guys haven't got hurt or anything, or stung, right?"

Rachel then said to her, "Mom Me and Eddie are alright."

Isabella said, "Good, You know I would go in a mothery panic if you guys got hurt."

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Amanda, Rachel, and Eddie are all confused. Motherly Panic? What does that mean anyway?

Isabella looks around and said, "What? Is that what mother's do?"

Phineas then said, "Rachel, since today's your first day of summer, why don't you start making some friends?"

Rachel said, "Oh yeah, making friends. I remember that; but we all know what the main problem is when I wanted to make friends."

"You're afraid and shy that everybody will think of you as crazy; and I should know because I have experiences with that as a teen, except my problems are different." Candace said. "Rachel, there's nothing to be afraid of, you have an amazing imagination and I'm sure everybody else will like you for you."

Then Amanda said, "Look Rachel, even if you got an active imagination, you need to learn how to make friends for a change because every time some kids come over to play with you, you shy away and never come face to face with them and why? Because you think that nobody's going to take you serious. If you keep doing that, you're going to wind up like that nerdy teen over there."

Rachel turned around and there standing was a nerdy teen, just like Amanda said. He said in traditional Chinese, "如果你能学会如何交朋友，现在，你不会是像我现在很孤独。" (Translation: If you can learn how to make friends right now, you won't end up being very lonely like I am right now.)

Rachel then said in a confused expression, "Okay, but how did he-" "He's just there to give you advice, you can go now." Phineas said to the nerdy kid, and then the nerdy kid leaves. Rachel still looks confused.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Ferb, Aunt Candace, and Cousin Amanda, It's time for me to make friends and I'm not going to be shy anymore." Rachel said diligently with orchestral action buildup music playing.

"That's the spirit, my Ray Gun.", Phineas said.

Rachel then pulls out her ray gun and she said, "I'm ready."

Eddie then said, "Rachel, I'm glad you're going to do it."

Rachel said, "Yes, Yes I do Eddie."

Isabella then said, "Cousin Amanda's going to take you to Danville Park."

Rachel then begins to drop her jaw and the music stops at a record scratch. She then said, "Huh, But why can't you or Dad come with me?"

"Aunt Candace and I are going grocery shopping and Dad and Uncle Ferb are using the backyard for their latest project." Isabella said.

"That's right, Rachel. Me and Uncle Ferb are doing something today." Phineas said and then a delivery truck pulled in to the driveway. "That must be our stuff now."

"Rachel, I know you and Eddie are going to have a great time together, and Amanda, make sure they're safe or no phone for the rest of the day, including tomorrow." Candace said.

"Okay, Mom. Better than watching my brothers" Amanda said.

Suddenly, Rachel said, "Hey, Where's Ernie?"

Inside Rachel's room, Ernie, a blue furred chinchilla, was resting in his homemade cage. Then a beeping sound was heard, he sits up and looks at his watch. It reads "Urgent". He puts on his secret agent hat. He then moves a rug, revealing a hidden door and opens it, revealing a secret passage way in the form of a hamster tube. He crawls in and closes the door behind him. He starts crawling his way, and it's a real long way, there's crowded traffic, agents crossing, and a melted ice cream. Agent Ernie reaches to the end of the tube and opens it, revealing his lair. It looks a lot like Perry's and Pinky's lair but it's more of red, orange, and blue. He heads to a screen with the words, "Incoming Message". He presses a button and on the screen is Major Monogram.

"Good Morning, Agent Ernie. Natalie Baxter is up to her old tricks, but first, today is the day that you will show your mentor of what you do when you fight crime every day of your life." He said.

Then Agent Ernie turns around and a door was opening and coming out was Agent P.

Major Monogram then said, "Agent P, I'm glad you're here because you'll be experiencing Agent Ernie as he fights evil thanks to your mentoring." Agent P chatters.

Major Monogram then continues, "Okay Agent P, Agent Ernie's nemesis is Natalie Baxter, she is a mad scientist, but once you get to know her you can see….."

Then a picture of a beautiful crime lady shows up on the screen. "Carl! That's the wrong photo." Then Carl said, "Sorry, Major Monogram."

Then Major Monogram continues, "I have to admit it, she is beautiful. Anyway, Agent P, This is Agent Ernie's nemesis, Natalie Baxter." Then the picture shows a 14 year old girl with light brown hair. Agent P looks really shocked to see that his former apprentice's nemesis is a teenage girl.

Major Monogram then said, "Don't let the age and cuteness fool you, she is more than you will know when you meet her. Besides, I did inform Dr. Doofenshmirtz all about it and he said that it's all good for him….which is weird and unusual for his standards; Now where was I? Oh yes. Agent Ernie, Natalie Baxter is on the move, we don't know anything about her plan. As we all know that it is important that your cover identity as a mindless domestic pet remains intact. If the family finds out and your cover's been blown, you will be relocated, right?" Major Monogram said and Agent Ernie nods. "Good, now get out there. We are all counting on you."

Agent P and Agent Ernie all stepped in a hamster ball with rocket boosters. They feel crowded, claustrophobic, and the need to breathe in air. So Agent Ernie opens the top and they both breathe out for air. You would not believe how a chinchilla and a platypus fit into a hamster ball built for one. They drove off. Then funk music begins to play.

(Drums playing bum-bum-bum-bum 3 times and stop)

Singer:

Who's the Secret Agent Rodent-like thing

That longed to make all the girls' hearts sing?

Women chorus:

ERNIE!

Singer:

That's right

Who's the mammal of action

That wishes to be the heart of everyone's attraction?

Women chorus:

ERNIE!

Singer:

He's the one

Ernie's the guy who will never fail

He's got rabbit ears and a squirrel's tail

Women chorus:

THAT'S THE ERNIE!

Singer:

Of Course

Did you know that Ernie looks like a rat?

Women chorus:

WATCH YOUR MOUTH!

Singer:

I know he's a chinchilla but he does look like a rat

*SMACK*

Singer:

OW!

He's the agent of smooth

Who'll make danger soothe

Women chorus:

ERNIE THE CHINCHILLA!

Monogram:

But you can call him Agent Ernie

Women chorus:

ERNIE THE CHINCHILLA!

Monogram:

I said you can call him Agent Ernie (sighs) That's what I said when Agent P has his theme song.

Women chorus:

AGENT ERNIE!

Meanwhile, arriving at Danville Park, Rachel was looking at the kids and then she says to herself in dramatic mode, "Okay Rachel, no more being shy, you can do this, time to make some friends!"

Then Eddie said to Rachel, "Who are you talking to?"

Then she said in a dramatic pose, "To my SOUL!" Then lightning flashes with thunder booms, added for dramatic effect.

Eddie looks confused at first and he said, "Okay? Want some chips?"

"Yes, yes I do." Rachel said.

Then Eddie offers some chips to Amanda, "You want some too, Amanda?"

Amanda then said, "Rachel, if you want to make friends then I suggest you stop talking to your "soul"… and Eddie, for the 12th, I'M ON A DIET!" Eddie then puts the chips away.

Then Rachel started to look at a bunch of kids splashing water at each other. She begins to look fascinated and excited about it. She said to Amanda, "Amanda, I was thinking about playing with these kids over there."

"I don't know, Rachel. How are you going to play with them?" Amanda said.

Rachel then said, "How?" Then she whips out her toy gun from her backpack. She then makes a determined look. "With this!" She then heads out to the other kids.

Eddie then cheered on her, "Go get them, sis!"

During the game, she was winning with her toy gun and splashed a lot of water at the other kids and she didn't even get splashed at. After the game is over, she said in a triumphant way, "So far I've beaten a lot of people in this game and haven't even got splashed yet, I'm unstoppa….."

Then suddenly from out of nowhere, Rachel gets splashed from behind. "Okay, that killed the moment!"

She then gets up, looks behind, and sees the Meanie Three, Bella Chandler, Claire Marinift, and Danielle DeRonstar and they are standing by next to the swing set, laughing at Rachel.

"Hello, Redhead." Bella said.

"Hello there, Bella, Claire, Danielle, you three meanies are looking well." Rachel said.

Bella then said, "So, Rachel, Whatcha Doin'?"

Rachel says back to Bella, "FYI, When my mom does that, it's cute and it got everybody's attention. But when you do that, it's not that cute at all. Anyway, I'm just making some new friends."

Claire then snickers, "You? Making Friends?" Bella, Claire, and Danielle all laughed out loud. Then Bella said, "Seriously? Why would anybody hang out with you?"

Rachel then said, "Well..." She then acts a little nervous.

Bella gloated with baseball puns, "Exactly. You're just not cut out for the major leagues like me and my friends. You're not a major player, no matter what; you'll never get a strike."

Rachel then said, "Kinda over using the baseball puns, don't ya think? And another thing, It should be 'no matter what: I'll always strike out', not 'no matter what, I'll never get a strike" and I can't believe that I'm referring to myself."

Bella then said, "Whatever, you get my point."

Then Amanda interrupted, "Come On, Rachel, let's go."

Then Rachel, Eddie, and Amanda walked away from the Meanie Three. Bella then said behind her, "Just remember, Redhead Weirdo, I'm the Queen Bee."

Rachel then replied sarcastically as she was walking, "You're the queen bee, Bella? I'm sorry. I thought you're more of a witch than a queen. Maybe you should win first place in a scary contest."

Danielle chuckled. But Bella turned and looked at her. She then stops.

"Sorry", she said.

Stopping for a breath, Rachel looks up and sees an Indian girl wearing glasses and she was testing experiments with a chemistry set on a picnic table. She walks up to the girl. Rachel then said, "Hi there, Whatcha doin'?"

Then the girl said "I'm working on my chemistry lab so I can get ready for next semester."

Rachel gets confused and she said to her, "Next semester?"

"Don't you know that many kids always tend to forget things during the summer and when they get back to school, all they forget is what they studied over the last semester?" The girl said.

Then Rachel said to her, "What are you talking about? It's summer vacation. Don't you know what summer is?"

"I can't say that I do." said the girl.

And Rachel said, "Summer is a time where there's no school, no teachers, no homework, and you can do whatever you want, and the only thing that you have to worry about are bullies."

Suddenly, a big gray-skinned kid flattens the girl, shoved the chemistry set off the picnic table, and places his lunch on the table. Rachel then yells at him "Hey, what did you do that for?!"

Then the big gray skinned kid said to her, "It has nothing to do with you, Sit somewhere else."

Rachel said, "But what about her?", then he said, "She has something to do with it."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Then the boy said, "You see this picnic table? That's my picnic table; I carved my name on the side; See? It says 'Bruce Van Stomm was here first and he's always here first on the first day of summer vacation'."

Rachel then looks at the audience and said "That's rich, I'll say."

Then Bruce continued, "And I always come here every first day of summer to eat my lunch there, and believe me, this is not the first time Shrimpette or the other losers have got to this table before me"

Then the girl muffled "How does that make any sense?"

Then Bruce sits up, grabs the girl by the shirt and shows her to the carving. She reads it and she said, "Wow that's really getting old, right?" Rachel then said, "Tell me about it."

Eddie then arrived and said, "Hey, put her down!"

Bruce then turned around and he sees Eddie and mocks him, "You standing up against me!" He laughs again then Rachel walks up to him in anger and said "Why don't you put her down and leave her and my little brother alone."

Bruce said, "Oh yeah, and how does a girl like you do anything to a boy like me?" Without hesitation, Rachel used the neck pinching technique to knock him out.

Then as he passed out, the girl was free.

"Are you all right?" Rachel said to her.

"I'm okay but that was so amazing. How did you learn to do that?" The girl said.

Eddie said, "Uncle Ferb taught her that."

"Really, because do you think you can teach me that?" She asked Rachel. Then she said, "Well since you witnessed it, you get the idea."

The girl said, "My name is Agamya-Michiko."

Rachel, Eddie, and Amanda all looked confused. "Agamya is Indian for 'Knowledge' and Michiko is Japanese for 'Genius'; my father's Indian and my mother's Japanese."

Amanda, looking confused, said, "Okay."

Rachel then said to her, "You wouldn't mind me calling you Agamya, right?"

Agamya-Michiko then continues, "Sure. I should also let know that I love to read books and study, so what's your name."

And Rachel said, "Well, my names Rachel Flynn and I like to...play video games."

Agamya-Michiko looks confused and then she said, "Oh, that's nice."

Rachel then continues, "And this is my brother Eddie, and this is my cousin Amanda." Eddie and Amanda said hello to Agamya-Michiko.

Then Bruce gets up and says with amazement, "Wow that was really awesome. You know something, Rachel? You really know how to handle boys like that. Maybe we could hang out some more. What do you say?"

Agamya-Michiko then cheerfully said, "Hey, Rachel, I was wondering if I could come over to your house one day?"

Rachel then begins to look nervous. She turned around and sees Eddie doing a go ahead gesture to her and Amanda folding her arms. Rachel then gulps and she said, "Sure."

Agamya-Michiko and Bruce then shake hands with her as Rachel now looks uncomfortable but becomes more calmed. She then said, "Could we cut to the next scene, please?"

Agent Ernie and Agent P were driving down through a cookie-cutter neighborhood until they come across one of the houses that have a huge glasshouse in the backyard. They drove around it and then they parked. Both Agent Ernie and Agent P jumped out and make their way through the window. Inside was a laboratory/bedroom that oddly has a teenage girl theme to it with the color scheme of red, pink, white, purple, and black. They tiptoed slowly, but suddenly, two mechanical arms appeared, captured the two animal agents, and locked them in a red cage. Then a slow clapping is heard as menacing music was playing. Then a shadowy figure appears out and it reveals to be a 14-year-old girl with light brown hair, a red lab coat with yellow shoulder marks, a magenta shirt with an anime kitten's face on it, a pink skirt, turquoise pants, and teal, red, and cerulean shoes. Her name was Natalie Baxter.

She said menacingly, "Well, Ernie the Chinchilla and Perry the Platypus! How unexpected, and by unexpected I mean…."

Then suddenly, Natalie's cell phone rang and it's got a message. "Oh, hang on a minute." She looks at her phone and she shouted with glee, "OMG! Tony Nicolas is at the Googleplex Mall!" Natalie made a fangirl squeal, and Agent P, Agent Ernie, and Doofenshmirtz were looking annoyed.

Then Natalie puts away her phone. "Wait, I'm sorry, what were we doing?" Doofenshmirtz then said via video chat, "Seriously, what is it with teenage girls squealing about a boy in a mall, it's like a cat chasing a mouse….I know, bad choice of concept!"

Natalie then said to him, "Not to me and Ernie the Chinchilla, actually."

Doofenshmirtz then said, much to his annoyance, "Really? A girl with a bunch of cats for minions and a rodent wouldn't find that...oh wait, I get it now." He then facepalms himself, knowing that Natalie has kitten minions, and her nemesis is a rodent like agent. Boy, is he clueless?

Doofenshmirtz continues. "By the way Natalie, I see you finally met Perry the Platypus, right?" Natalie says, "Yeah, Hi, Perry the Platypus." Agent P chatters as Agent Ernie squeaks.

Natalie then said to Agent Ernie, "I didn't ask you but hello, we meet again…okay I'm good."

Doofenshmirtz then said in monologue, "So Perry the Platypus, I remembered that you were a mentor to Ernie the Chinchilla by training him to become an agent to that organization with their uncool acronym, but what you didn't know is that I was also an evil science mentor to Natalie, just as you were, except you were a mentor to Ernie the Chinchilla" Agent P is surprised but he knew that since he read his L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. blog and talking about it during his missions. He chatters.

Doofenshmirtz said, "Yes, Yes I know you read my blog."

He then turns to Natalie and continues, "Anyway, So, Natalie Baxter, what evil scheme have you got planned today."

Natalie then said "Well Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Ernie the Chinchilla, and Perry the Platypus, I have been ridiculed many times over because many people called me dated because they say that shirts with kittens and lab coats are last Tuesday, it hurts me a lot."

Doofenshmirtz then said with sorrow for her, "I can see where you're coming from these days."

Natalie continues, "How do I change all that…I've planned to make myself more popular than everybody else in the entire TRI-STATE AREA!"

Doofenshmirtz then said, "Almost took the words right out of my mouth."

Natalie then continues, "And how will I do it? Well, with my new DATED-ATRON!"

Then Doofenshmirtz said in annoyance, "'-Atron'? Is that the suffix you give your inventions? '-Atron'? Really? That's so '80's."

Natalie then said to him "I like that suffix." She then continues, "The Dated-Atron can make everybody wearing current trends a lot more dated than ever before. With this, I'll make myself more popular than ever before!" She lets out an evil laugh, when suddenly, her phone ranged. "Hold up I got another call." She opens it and says "Oh Hi, Penny!"

Doofenshmirtz looks at Perry the Platypus and said, "You know, Perry the Platypus, she wanted to be named Dr. Divadoose and originally, she wanted to change her name but her father said that she'll change her name when she's in college; that was a stupid rule." Doofenshmirtz then looks at the audience and said, "Okay, as soon as Natalie is done talking through her cell phone, we're going to cut to commercial break."

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

Part 2: The Art of Making Friends

Back in Danville Park, Rachel, Eddie, and Amanda are strolling down. "You see Rachel, what you did with Agamya, though Agamya-Michiko is a really weird name, and Bruce, it's actually not that hard to make new friends" said Amanda.

Rachel then said, "Yeah, I know it's not so hard but-"

Amanda then said to her, "What your mom and dad and my mom said earlier?"

"I've got an amazing imagination and am sure that everybody else will like you for you; I know that, Amanda; besides I think the audience gets it." Rachel said, breaking the fourth wall.

Eddie said "Don't worry, sis, you're doing well; besides, there's a whole group of people you can make friends with."

Rachel looks at him and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Then Rachel, Eddie, and Amanda come across a group of kids sitting and looking at two kids entertaining them. One of them, a 12-year-old girl, is reciting quotes from William Shakespeare's Hamlet, but in an overly dramatic way,

"To be, or not to be: that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,"

The other, an 8-year-old boy, is playing a violin but he seems to be annoyed by his older sister's overacting and even their audience just feels uncomfortable about the overacting of the girl.

"And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;

No more; and by a sleep to say we end

The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;

To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;"

Couldn't handle it anymore, the boy uses his bow to poke his sister in the butt. Then the girl stopped and turns to him in frustration. "Excuse me, David, in case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to show our audience the art of acting, and I will not be disturbed by your treacly violin music."

"Excuse me, Jennifer, but my violin music is good and the only reason why it's so treacly is because you have taking your acting lesson beyond over-the-top, besides, the audience seems to think so" David said, criticizing his sister's acting.

Jennifer turns around and sees that despite the exception of Rachel, Eddie, and Amanda, the audience has just left. But she disagrees.

"Is that so? Because, after hearing you play, I think I would rather hang with a monkey." Jennifer said.

David, in a confused manner, said, "That doesn't make any sense."

Jennifer said back, "Doesn't have to, my acting is better." Then they started to bicker.

Rachel, Eddie, and Amanda are looking at them bickering and Eddie looks at Rachel and said to her, "Do you think you should help them?"

Rachel then said to Eddie and to the audience, "Well, every show needs a quarreling brother and sister, right?"

Then She walks up to Jennifer and David and she said "Guys, that's enough. Now allow me to critique on the both of you."

Jennifer begins to act all excited, "A critic. So how's my acting?"

Rachel then reassures Jennifer and said, "Jennifer, your acting is way too overly dramatic and it's like your pushing your acting skill too far. So tone it down, please."

David said, "You see what I mean, Jennifer?"

Rachel said, "David, you're seem to be pretty good with the violin but there are moments like this when you need to kick it up a notch. Alright?"

David then said, "Well, you're right."

Rachel then said, "It's settled, so to recap, Jennifer, tone down your acting skills, and David, try kicking it up a notch when playing your violin."

Jennifer said, "That's real helpful advice, miss…"

"My Name is Rachel, and Jennifer, your main hobby is acting right?" she said.

Jennifer then said, "That's right, my main hobby is the art of ACTING!"

David, annoyed again, said to her, "Was that dramatic tone really necessary?"

Jennifer said, "Quiet Bro!"

Rachel then said to them, "Well, my hobbies include...playing video games!"

Jennifer, confused, said, "Okay? Don't know what was with the long hesitation?"

David said, "Anyway, It's a real pleasure to meet you, Rachel. I'm sure if there's a time if we could hang out over at your house sometime."

Rachel acts nervous, again. She turns to Eddie and Amanda and then turns back to Jennifer and David. She said, "Sure, if that's alright."

Jennifer and David gave Rachel a handshake. Rachel then smiled and she thinks that making new friends seems to be easier than she thinks. She, Eddie, and Amanda started walking down and they waved goodbye to Jennifer and David.

"Well Rachel, how are you feeling right now?" Amanda asked.

Rachel then said with confidence, "I feel good. You know, maybe making friends are easier than I thought. In fact, I think maybe I would like to try it out for myself."

Eddie cheered for her, "I'm proud of you, sis."

Rachel then heads out on her own. Amanda said to her, "Be sure to meet us at the Ice Cream Truck."

A mere 5 minutes later, Rachel was strolling down with a smile on her face, but all of that came to a stop when she tripped over a sleeping dog and stepped on his tail. She gets up and the dog growled viciously at her and is about to attack her. Rachel begins to scream and runs off, with the dog chasing her.

As she was running from the dog, she ran past a boy. He looks at her running from the dog and he follows them so he can help her. Along the way, a man with the body of a bunny rabbit and a man with the head of a dinosaur were strolling down the path. The man with the body of a bunny rabbit looks to the audience and said, "Bizarre, isn't it folks?"

Then the man with the head of a dinosaur takes his pipe out of his mouth and looks to the audience. He tells them, "Talk about something that you never seen every day." Then Rachel, the dog, and the boy were running past them.

Then the chase end at a corner made up of trees, where Rachel is now trapped like a rat now that the dog is just about to attack her. Rachel was in a panic and then she got an idea and made a facepalm. She said, "Oh, why did I have to inherit it from my own mother?!"

She turns away and as the dog begins to attach her, she turns to the dog and she shows off her cuteness, the dog looked at the cuteness and was in awe of it, he falls down and lands on his feet. Rachel then tickles the dog. Then the boy came to see Rachel and the dog, but he was distracted by her cuteness and he seems to fall instantly in love with her.

Rachel then said to the dog in cuteness mode, "It's okay, now go back to your owner! They'll be worried sick about you."

The dog licks her face and runs away. She then reverts back to her old self. "Phew! No way have I had to do that again. I have using that stupid cuteness!"

Then the boy said to Rachel in a romantic way, "Wow, you look cute."

Rachel then slaps him real hard. Then she sees him and gasps, and then apologizes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that," She huffs and continues, "It just bugs me that people always call me cute. I can't believe that my mother's cuteness would be passed on to another generation, right?"

The boy gets up and he said, "It's okay, I just think that you just like to use it as a weapon, you know, if something that you think is generic and gross, you just make it more awesome, right?"

Rachel then said to the boy, "Of course, I used it as a weapon."

The boy said, "That's cool." Then he said in a romantic way, "Besides, I think it looks good on you."

Rachel then looks to confusion. "Why are you sounding like that?"

The boy then snaps out of it and he said, "Nothing, nothing at all" He grins in a nervous way. He then said, "My name is Jaret." Rachel then said to him, ''my name Is Rachel."

Jaret then said, "Pleasure to meet you, Rachel. Wanna go get some Ice Cream. It's on me."

Rachel agrees, "I would like to because that's where I'll be meeting my cousin and my little brother there." And they both started walking.

Back at Natalie Baxter's laboratory bedroom, Agent P and Agent Ernie are still trapped as Natalie Baxter was preparing to launch her Dated-Atron.

"Wow, hard to believe that it's been taken so long for that think to warm up, isn't it, Natalie?" said Doofenshmirtz via video chat.

"Don't worry about that, Dr. D, It's at 98 percent and once this bad boy is ready, then I'll become the most popular girl in the entire Tri-State Area!" She then laughed out loud and so evil that ominous organ music was playing and lightning strikes. Agent P and Agent Ernie were in sheer horror of her amazing evil laugh.

Doofenshmirtz was awed by her. "Wow Perry the Platypus, I have to admit it, she does an evil laugh better than me. And one more thing, if you think you're trying to stop her? Well forget it, Buster Brown! You can't stop her….because it's against the O.W.C.A. laws 'No additional agents are allowed to thwart any single evil scientist if said first agent assigned is still well and able to carry out his duties.' Natalie has one too so there's no point of stopping her."

Agent P looked at Agent Ernie and he came up with an idea to get him and Agent P out of the trap. He uses his nail to pick the lock. Then the lock was open and so was the cage door, freeing Agent Ernie and Agent P from the cage and ready to fight against Natalie.

"What do you think you're doing, Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz questioned.

Agent P pointed to Agent Ernie. Then, Agent Ernie went off to fight against Natalie Baxter. She looks at the percentage and it reached 100 percent. She grinned evilly.

"This is it, baby! Who's popular now-" but before she could activate it, Agent Ernie kicked her from behind.

"Ernie the Chinchilla, how did you…" She thinks for a moment. "It was your nail, isn't it? Hard to believe that you used your nail for something useful than I use it for fashion."

Agent Ernie and Natalie Baxter grabbed two metal bars and used them as swords and they started to swordfight. He hits Natalie on the shin of her leg. She yelled in pain and then she threw the metal bar at Agent Ernie, missing him. She then runs up to the control panels, shouting in dramatic mode, "Now you're too late."

As she hits the button, the Dated-Atron was functioning. Then closeups on Natalie's face, Agent Ernie's face, Agent P's face, and Doofenshmirtz's face are all in awe. The Dated-Atron then fires its laser.

At a mall, Sylvia was trying on some new clothes with a group of friends surrounding her. Then the laser hitted on her friends, and one of them said, "Wow Sylvia looks way last Tuesday." This hurts her feelings.

As the Dated-Atron works, Natalie screams in triumph, "Now, I'm more current and trendier than before. You lost, Ernie the Chinchilla, and I win!"

Then Agent Ernie looks at one of the buttons and one of them said, "Reverse". With no hesitation, he presses it and the Dated-Atron fires again.

Back at the mall, Sylvia's friends are leaving her as the Dated-Atron's laser hits them. They turned around facing her, saying that Sylvia's fashion is so in right now. Sylvia was happy again.

Natalie looks and cries out, "NNNOOOO! How dare you making me look dated when all I ever wanted was to be popular and loved by everybody in the entire Tri-State Area!"

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, via video-chat, and Agent P are observing Agent Ernie and Natalie Baxter. Doofenshmirtz said to him, "You know, Perry the Platypus, come to think of it, as awesome as that battle scene is, there appears to be something missing, something that would make it set it off."

Agent Ernie looks around and sees a self-destruct button on the control panel. He pressed it. "Ernie the Chinchilla, You pressed the self-destruct button!" Natalie shouted at Agent Ernie.

"There's that something and there's just one thing left." Doofenshmirtz said.

Agent P and Agent Ernie make an escape out the window the way they came through. They jumped out, landed into Agent Ernie's hamster ball and both got crowded as before, and they drove off like a flash.

Back inside, Natalie Baxter makes a run for it by hiding under her bed. As she hides down there safely, a huge explosion was so ginormous that it could be seen from the whole neighborhood. Natalie crawls out from under her bed and looks at the aftermath of the explosion, leaving nothing but black soot and marks all over her walls. She cries and then converts to anger, "I'll get you next time, Ernie the Chinchilla, NEXT TIME!"

"Well, Natalie Baxter I guess that's it for your evil scheme today, huh?" Doofenshmirtz said. Natalie then walks at her computer screen and cries at him, "Yyyeesssssss!" Natalie then shuts her computer off, whip up some tears, and then said, "And scene."

Back in Danville Park, Eddie and Amanda are waiting for Rachel at the Ice Cream Truck. Then Eddie sees Rachel and Jaret walking down to meet them.

"Hey, sis" Eddie said.

"Hey, bro, Cousin Amanda, This is my friend Jaret. Jaret, this is my little brother, Eddie, and this is my cousin Amanda." Rachel introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jaret kindly said.

"And It's a pleasure meeting you, Jaret" Cousin Amanda said and she turns to Rachel, whispering in her ear "Looks like you a future someone."

Rachel looks at her in confusion. "Never mind, let's just get the ice cream." She said.

Rachel and Jaret approached to the Ice cream truck. Rachel ordered the chocolate chip cookie dough with candy pieces, and Jaret ordered the butter pecan.

Eddie then said, "I'll tell you what we did this morning, Rachel and I were battling a swarm of Cybees. And she was using her ray gun and I was using my superpowers to defeat them but they were away when we have to get back to our world."

Jaret said with fascination, "Wow, you battled cybees?" Rachel then gets nervous so in order to not embarrass herself, so she said to him,

"Well actually, Eddie battled the cybees by himself. Me, I just play video games, watch movies, one of my favorites happens to be The Crocodile Beast, listen to music, one of my favorite bands is The Slacking Slobs, et cetera, et cetera. Because you know little kids, they're always full of imagination, and imagination's is just little kid stuff and that's something only Eddie does."

Eddie heard that quote and he felt hurt and then he walked away from his sister, Eddie, and Amanda. The three both watched him walking away from them. Then Amanda saw a heard of stampeding elephants and she screams, "Eddie, get out of the way!"

Eddie turns around and sees Amanda pointing the direction of where the elephants are stampeding from. He looks as them and he begins to gasp. Then, Rachel gives Jaret her ice cream and she runs up to Eddie but Amanda grabs her arm. After that, Eddie gets swept away by the elephant stampede. Rachel and Amanda all were in shock. Then a zookeeper catches up to the elephants. Sad music was playing. Rachel begins to cry and hugs Amanda closer.

A mere 5 minutes later, the elephants from earlier are guided back with the zookeeper behind them. Rachel walks up to him and said, "Please tell me, was there a little boy who got caught into the stampede earlier?"

Then the Zookeeper said, "What boy?" Rachel gasped and she lifted her hand sup to the sky and lets out a big loud "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as it pulls up from Danville Park as the choir is heard. Rachel lost her brother in an elephant stampede.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
